The shopkeeper
by howmanylettersinanumber
Summary: Who knew a trip to a local store could change so much?
1. Chapter 1

**The Shopkeeper. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own walking dead.**

* * *

Daryl Dixon wasn't a nice person to be around, he knew that and listening to Merle point it out over and over as he smoked whatever he was smoking that night wasn't the least bit tolerable. So Daryl made a decision and got up off the couch and walked towards the door. "What's wrong little brother?" Merle asked taking another 'cigarette' out of a clear plastic bag. "Can't take it?" Daryl ignored him opening the door and walking out. He sighed walking down the cold streets. He didn't know where to go. Not a bar, he'd had enough of drunk people, though he himself could do with a drink. He looked at the off licence at the corner of the road. He could buy a pack of beer there and avoid drunk assholes. At least for another day.

Beth Greene was working a night shift in the tiny corner store her aunt owned. So far it had been quiet. It usually was on Tuesday's. Beth had often considered applying for a proper nine to five job stopping herself every time. Her aunt loved her working here and the pay wasn't bad. The bell over the door went and she looked over. She didn't recognize the person something that, in this tiny town, didn't happen often. She tried not to watch him he looked annoyed. She silently hoped he wasn't drunk. They had enough drunks coming in at the weekends. She didn't want them now too. He wandered around the store for a few minutes looking confused.

Daryl regretted coming in. He didn't want a drink anymore. He thought of the lack of food at home. Sorry.. At Merle's place. He picked up a bag of crisps and a cola getting the beer just in case. The girl at the counter looked tired, that was the first thing he noticed the second was how pretty she was. He put the items on the counter not moving his gaze away from her. She looked up smiling lightly. He nodded slightly before looking down focusing instead on the clock on the wall. 10:20. He waited a few minutes while she fiddled with the machine. "Sorry." she muttered finally getting it working. "It does that sometimes." he nodded and she scanned the items through. "7.28" she said sweetly putting everything in a bag. Daryl pulled out a crumpled ten-dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Thanks." he muttered before leaving.

"You're change!" She called but he was gone before she could bat an eyelid.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shopkeeper. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own walking dead.**

* * *

Beth was very bored she drummed her fingers on the counter keeping her mind fixated on the time. 10:18. Two minutes. For the last five months the man who buy's the coke, crisps and beer would come in at exactly 10:20. Lately he'd been staying and talking to her for a while. Something she looked forward to all day. She hadn't learnt his name yet or anything vaguely important but she knew little pieces. And he didn't know her name so everything was equal.

Daryl walked down the dark streets towards his favorite corner store. He didn't know why he enjoyed coming down here so much. Maybe it was because Merle still didn't know where it was. Or maybe it was how nice she was. She didn't ask too many questions. Which was good. He'd hate her to find out his name, as soon as she knew that she'd probably mention it to someone find out about his background and never speak to him again.

Beth heard the bell over the door ring and turned excitedly. "Hiya." She said happily watching him pick up the usual things. He grabbed a pack of biscuits something unusual for him.  
"Hey." He said quietly putting his stuff on the counter.

"5.54." she said sweetly. Daryl looked at her confused. "What?" She asked looking equally as confused.

"Ya added that wrong." He said seriously. "It's 7.28 then add in the biscuits it'd be..."

"8.26" she filled in. "I know."

"Then?"

"I owe you 2.72 from five months ago you'd never let me give you." she said smirking.

"Not again." he exclaimed annoyed. "How'd you even remember?"

"I remember everything," she said smirking again. "That and you forgot to take the receipt." She held up the piece of paper.

"Did anyone ever tell ya how annoyin' ya are?" He asked handing her the money. She smiled slightly.

"My sister tells me all the time." He rolled his eyes slightly. She looked down. "Beth." she said putting her hand out for him to shake. He just looked at it.

"Um..." he started.

"You don't have to tell me you're name." she said quietly shrugging her shoulders she dropped her hand.

"Daryl." he said quietly. "The name's Daryl." She smiled lightly.

Beth closed up the shop late. Daryl was just leaving at midnight and she got off at midnight. She walked down the streets towards her apartment. Daryl... she was sure someone had said that name to her before. She shrugged slightly to herself. There was probably a million Daryl's. She should just let it go.

Daryl walked home nervous. She'd never talk to him again if she found out. "How was the meeting with that Blond bitch?" Merle asked obviously a mixture of stoned and drunk. Daryl still felt the urge to slap him.

"Don't call her that." He said gruffly.

"Oh, little Darlina has a crush." he said taking another sip of beer. "Too bad she'd never like ya." He said laughing to himself. "Your just about a man." He laughed again. Daryl just ignored him walking to what he called his room.

"Ya don't even know who she is." He whispered to himself. He took out the receipt which he hadn't forgotten this time and looked at it closely. He noticed Beth had drawn a tiny smily face in the bottom corner.

* * *

**Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shopkeeper. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own walking dead.**

* * *

For the next three Tuesdays Daryl didn't turn up and Beth was losing hope she'd ever see her talking partner again. So on the fourth night she sat behind the counter finishing a few crossword puzzles when the bell went off. She saw Daryl walk in and smiled widely. "Hey!" she gushed putting down her puzzle book and turning to him. He nodded slightly and she looked down. He didn't want to talk to her she'd understand.

Daryl just came because he needed beer. He didn't want to stay and talk to Beth tonight. He walked into the store surprised when she said hi. Maybe she hadn't mentioned him to anyone. But what did he go and do, he nods. Idiot. He put his stuff on the counter working up the courage to say something. "Hi." Beth looked up quickly as if afraid the moment was disappear and she'd be left in silence again.

"That'll be 3.80." he nodded handing her the money. Beth handed him his change and expected him to leave. He stayed which surprised her. "Um, how have you been?" she asked fiddling with the tiny bit of polish left on her nails after a recent night out she'd been dragged on by Maggie, even though her dear sister knew she didn't drink.

"Ya know, alright." he said awkwardly. Beth nodded slightly.

"Ya..."

"So..."

* * *

**Three weeks later. **

* * *

Beth and Daryl were in the store and Daryl was trying to guess how old she was. "18" he finally said after about twenty minutes of thinking..

"Nope." Daryl had to say he was surprised. He'd expected her to be around that age.. If not she was early twenty's. Noticing him struggle she spoke up. "I'm 29." she said seriously taking a biscuit out of the pack and biting into it.

"Your Lyin'" Daryl said seriously. Beth shook her head no. "Your 29?" She nodded again. "Ya don't look it." Beth smiled lightly.

"Thank you." She said happily. "My turn!" She said excitedly. Before looking at him closely. "34." She decided looking slightly proud with herself.

"Your close." he said nodding his head at her. "35." Beth smiled lightly.

"I win!" She smiled happily.

"It ain't a competition." Daryl said frowning.

"Okay if it was, I win." she said smiling.

* * *

**Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shopkeeper. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own walking dead.**

* * *

Merle had punched Daryl in the eye. It was noticeable. He considered not going to see Beth but changed his mind and left the house quickly. Almost running towards the tiny shop.

Beth watched the door waiting for it to open. When it did and she saw the black eyes she got worried. "Daryl, what happened?" she asked coming out from behind the counter and walking over to him. Looking at it was horrible. It was dark and swollen. She touched it lightly and when he winced she knew it was recent. "Come here." She ordered pulling him towards the counter and sitting him on the chair she usually sat in. "Don't move."

Daryl watched as she flitted around the shop getting Ice and a pack of napkins and opening them. "Beth it's not that bad." He reasoned watching her fix it all up.

"Daryl, stop talking." she said seriously. She wrapped the ice up and held it to his eye. "It's on me." She said seriously.

"No, Beth."

"Daryl, I'm paying now stay still." she ordered. "And hold that in place." He frowned not liking being told what to do. While Beth continued to flit around the store taking inventory and occasionally looking up to make sure he hadn't moved the ice, Daryl just sat there watching her. "Is it felling better?" she finally asked looking up again.

"Yeah, can I take this off now?" he asked, the ice was annoyingly cold and she kept replacing it with colder ice which was getting annoying.

Beth looked torn. It should be better. "Fine." She sighed walking over. She took the napkins and tossed them in the bin behind the counter. Leaving the ice back in the freezer to take home later. "How'd it happen?"

"What are ya a nurse?" he said annoyed. Beth sighed.

"It's only a question, Daryl." She said defensively. "You don't need to be rude." Daryl looked down slightly.

"Sorry." He finally muttered. Beth smiled lightly.

"It's no big deal."

* * *

**Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shopkeeper. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own walking dead.**

* * *

"Maggie I'm not going." Beth called getting ready for work. She pulled her hair up waiting for her sisters response.

"Beth, I'm not giving you a choice." Maggie answered seriously walking into her sister's room. "If I did all you'd ever do is sit in this apartment and watch crappy T.V after work." Beth wanted to deny that was true but after giving it some thought Maggie was probably right.

"Can we do something else than, I don't know any of your friends." She sighed rooting around the room for her bag. "Have you seen?" Maggie held up the bag and Beth grabbed it quickly.

"You know most of my friends." Maggie argued looking at Beth seriously.

"Like who?"

"Glenn, Henry, Andrea!"

"Andrea doesn't count, neither does Glenn." Beth said seriously. "I met Andrea first and Glenn's here more than you." Maggie frowned slightly.

"Come on, Andrea's bringing her new boyfriend!" Beth rolled her eyes lightly. "You can bring your boyfriend too." Beth looked at her angrily.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said seriously.

"Oh Maggie he's perfect!" Maggie mocked her sister.

"I don't sound like that!" Beth argued walking towards the door. "Anyway, it's none of your business."

"Come on Beth give me a name!"

"No."

"Beth..."

"No, goodbye Maggie, I'm going to work." She slammed the door behind her annoyed at her sisters nosiness. Didn't she get any privacy? When Maggie and Glenn started dating Beth wasn't that annoying. And she waited for Maggie to tell her they were dating before she started teasing her. And when had she said Daryl was perfect!?

* * *

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Shopkeeper. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own walking dead.**

* * *

Beth was sitting behind the counter reading when her phone went off, It was Maggie... Again. _Told Andrea you were coming, she's excited as hell. _At that exact moment she wanted to kill her sister. After sending a long rambling message about how she was going to kill her and she wouldn't have enough time to get ready and her makeup alone would take ten minutes and she had no clue what to wear Maggie texted back three simple words. _Check your bag. _

Beth pulled open her bag sitting on top of the junk she usually keeps in her bag was her makeup bag. She sighed annoyed Maggie really would go to all lengths to get her to go out. She pulled it out frowning and read the note stuck to the side. Nice try. Beth rolled her eyes annoyed and checked the time, twenty minutes and Daryl would be here. She supposed no one else would come in and decided to just get it over and done with before he got here.

Daryl was in his room trying to be as quiet as possible as he pulled the tiny money-box out from under his mattress. Fifty dollars. He had fifty dollars left out of all his savings. His Mama would have been ashamed. She always thought he could go to college do something with his life, most of all as she put it, 'just don't do what Merle did'. Daryl had kept his promise in a way, he was saving his money. Every dime he made doing little jobs went in the box and under his bed hidden from Merle. Every dime Merle made went to a dealer. So in a way Daryl supposed his was sort of doing the right thing, not being a Merle.

Daryl quickly made his way out of the house. Walking down the dark road he noticed the moon looked kind of like a toenail, He was noticing a lot more now, like the moon being a toenail and that his room literally looked like he'd let an elephant run around, he was going to work on that. He got to the shop and tried to get in without the bell ringing. It worked, somehow...

Beth didn't keep track of time, so she didn't know that by midnight she had only finished putting eyeliner on one eye when Daryl walked in. "Evenin' Beth." She jumped at the sound of his voice. She definitely had not heard the bell. "Nice Makeup." She suddenly got very subconscious quickly ducking her head down and finishing her other eye.

"Um, you're early." She said looking up like nothing had happened.

"Nope, I'm late actually." He filled in.

"What?!" She said loudly looking at her phone. 10:44... Well that was annoying. "Oh, um... lovely weather we're having." Daryl let out a slightly laugh and Beth sighed stuffing her makeup back in the bag.

"How's your week been?" Daryl asked placing a coke on the counter and handing Beth the money.

"Brilliant, I've been bored all week, not doing anything about it and now I'm being forced to go out with my sister and her friends." She ranted before smiling sweetly. "Did you have a good week?"

"Actually, not as bad a usual" He filled in and Beth smiled.

"Good." She said happily. He opened the coke before taking a sip and handing it to her. She took a sip before frowning and handing it back. "Doesn't taste right." She said making a face.

"It's diet."

"You're trying to kill me." She decided smiling. "Since when do you drink diet?"

"Since, what time did I buy this?"

Beth checked the receipt before remembering that sarcasm exists. She looked up and Daryl was obviously trying not to laugh. "I didn't do that..." She said seriously. "And my excuse is that I'm exhausted."

They talked till about Eleven when Beth asked a question with out fully thinking it through. "Do you want to come out tonight?" Her eyes than widened realizing she'd technically just kind of asked him out. "And that was totally uncalled for."

"No um, I'll come." Daryl said trying to make sure she knew it wasn't awkward, that and he just really didn't want to go home.

"Really?" She asked a bit to excited. "I mean, cool. That's awesome."

* * *

**Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Shopkeeper. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own walking dead.**

* * *

"We need to stop by my apartment." Beth said as she locked the shop up. "I need to change before we go." He nodded slightly. They walked down the cold street in silence, both feeling kind of weird. Beth unlocked the front door of the apartment building closing it after them and leading him upstairs. She unlocked her apartment door quickly. "Sit anywhere." She said flicking the lights on. "I'll only be about five minutes."

She went straight to her room to find Maggie had left an outfit for her on her bed. She dressed quickly before her phone went off. _Sis, hurry up. Andrea's boyfriend is GORGEOUS! -Maggie. _Beth rolled her eyes before texting back.

_Almost ready. Bringing a friend. _She threw her phone back on her bed and rooted in her closet for a pair of shoes. When she finally found a pair at the back of her closet she fixed her hair and slipped them on, grabbing a purse and shoving her phone and wallet inside. "Okay ready to go?"

"Yeah." Daryl said quickly standing up. Beth smiled slightly noticing how nervous he was. "What?"

"You're even jumpier than usual." She said leading him out of the apartment and down the stairs. "Lighten up. I'm supposed to be the only one who doesn't want to be there." He nodded slightly.

* * *

After making the ten minute walk to a small bar down the street in silence Beth spoke. "Wait for it.." she said walking in.

"Beth!" A voice called and the sound of heels coming closer.

"Hey Maggie." She said hugging her sister tightly. "This is Daryl." Maggie nodded at him slightly.

"We're all over here." She said pulling her sister who in turn pulled Daryl over to a table.

"Beth."

"Hey Andrea." Beth said hugging her friend tightly.

"Your sister a light weight." She whispered quietly and Beth laughed agreeing completely.

* * *

**I'll continue the little party in the next chapter. **


End file.
